Wireless communication devices typically join wireless base stations based on their movement. The wireless base stations account for the movement of the devices and schedule the devices to send and receive data over the network. In some examples, such as in rural or sparsely populated areas, scheduling of communications may be easy and the bandwidth broad allowing users to freely communicate wireless data. In other examples, the base stations may be located in a densely populated area, which may cause strain on the base station to schedule each of the users' requests.
To accommodate the users on the network, wireless base stations may divide the networks into carriers, which provide different channels for device communication. These channels allow for multiple devices to communicate with a base station at the same time without interfering with other devices' communications. However, as more and more devices attempt to join the network, even the multiplexed channels can become inundated and overloaded. As a result, the data connections with the devices may become slow or non-existent due to the load and stress on the system.